The embodiments described herein relate to management systems, and more specifically, to building management systems including acoustical measurement systems for monitoring noise levels.
Excessive noise in datacenters and other indoor spaces is becoming an increasing concern as increasingly powerful computing devices are coming on line. Generally, however, owners of datacenters are incapable of accurately measuring noise levels and then using those measurements to alert personnel or to make necessary changes.
In some previous solutions, microphone stands have been disposed throughout a given space to make acoustic measurements. These stands are typically cumbersome and tend to interfere with free movement of personnel and equipment. The microphones themselves are often expensive and easily damaged. In other solutions, an individual with a sound level meter has been tasked with testing sound levels around a space. This is expensive, time consuming and generally unreliable, and it does not provide continuous monitoring of the noise levels.